How It Was
by Threaded Needles
Summary: Gatsby au: Anna is rejoiced to move to New York for the summer, only to meet the most peculiar people, and become involved with the intricate and mysterious Hans Westergard, whom has more than a bit of background with her married sister.


Moving to West Egg was such a large step for herself, Anna decided, as she moved another box from the collection strapped to her car. Sure, she was a woman living on her own, on the side of New York that all the ruffians and thugs lived on, but at least she knew she was making a new step for herself. Even if only for the summer.

She nervously twirled a piece of hair around her finger as she dropped the final box of her things she had brought in the open expanse she decided would be the living room. She had never lived on her own, having been a bit of a spoiled child growing up, and was surprised when her mother suggested going to live in New York, like her sister, and even more surprised when said sister suggested she live across the lake rather than her and her husband's manor.

Opening the first box of things, labeled "clothing", she dug around for a moment in it, pulling out a lovely, simple green dress. She quickly stuck it on a hanger, hung it in the doorway, and began to sort the remaining into piles to be put away.

As the sky began to lighten, the sun finally peeking behind the clouds, she took the frock from the door and dressed in it. Tying it behind her back, she sighed, pushing a strand of long hair out of the way as shifted to make the bow presentable. This was another stark contrast she had been unprepared for between her and her sister; while she liked her long hair and simple dresses, her sister had cut off her lengthy, heavy braid and wore skin tight dresses that sparkled like fireworks.

Once her hair was also braided down and fell against her chest, she slipped on her shoes, plucked the clock from it's box and placed it on the mantel, determined to finish unpacking after she got home from having dinner with her sister and Kristoff.

* * *

Upon arrival, she was surprised by the wide expanse of yard, and the large house that sat in the middle of all of the green, almost like the world's largest cake. Pure white, with gorgeous flowers dotting every side of it, glossily painted shutters, and a stable off to the side where she could see foals and ponies waiting impatiently.

The second thing she noticed was the man dressed in a dark shirt with a red thread insignia. He was stocky, with slicked back pale hair and a big nose. She smiled hesitantly, attempting to roll her car forward and he'd get the hint and jump out of her way.

"Anna?" The man asked, looking her over as her grip tightened on the wheel. "Is that you?"

She glanced up again, noticing that the insignia was "Bjorgman" and quickly pressed the break, lurching forward a bit. "Kristoff?"

"God, it is you. I haven't seen you since you were a peanut." He smirked and brushed a hand through her tied hair, as another man, presumably a servant walked up to them.

"Master, you have a call waiting."

She noticed the tense exchange, and began to press on the gas again, but Kristoff stopped her. "Let him take it, Anna, come with me. I'm sure Elsa is just _dying_ to see you again. How long has it been?"

"Ten years?" She replied hesitantly, almost like a question rather than a statement. Almost upon entering the house she noticed the change in atmosphere. It was lighter, furniture draped with silk and trays of food and tea left out that almost seemed criminal to just leave them and let them spoil.

"You can have one if you like," Kristoff offered, placing the tray of chocolate truffles in front of her. She hesitated as he picked up the clunky phone, but once his back was turned, she scooped one up and began to shove it into her mouth as quick as possible.

"-I told you _not_ to call here anymore."

As she swallowed, she noticed the sharp words that came off his tongue, before he finally slammed the phone down. She abandoned the truffle as quickly as she had plucked it up, following him down a hall as he explained the pictures. Somewhere the phone rang again, but she blocked it, already forming an idea of what exactly was going on, knowing Kristoff.

The next door that was opened was gorgeous. The curtains flowed throughout the room with a whisper, draping the entirety of it in flowering silk and the gentle breeze circling from the outside.

"God, someone close a window," Kristoff barked, and before she knew it, the gorgeous draperies fell back against the glass, and the wide expanse revealed it, two figures lazily laying on a couch.

"You can stop yelling," One of them drawled, her brown hair short and fanned out around behind her ears, wearing a decorated headband. She threw an arm away from her body, standing up. "Or are you incapable?" She gave her a glance and then turned her back quickly, walking over to a pitcher filled with amber liquid.

The loud noise seem to bother the other woman that was laying on the couch, as she groped for the edge of seat and began to surface from the mass of pillows. "Anna."

"Elsa," She echoed, giving a small smile. Elsa's hair was beginning to grow back out from the brief time she had seen her three years ago, and now she wore it in a tightly woven braid around her head.

"Do they miss me in Chicago?" Elsa asked, giving a bright smile, her lipstick smeared mouth splitting to reveal white teeth.

I, uhm, yes of course," She replied, off-put by the question. She hadn't been expecting her sister to ask about the waves of admirers from the bustling city over her own well being. "At least a dozen people send their love."

"Oh, I miss it _terribly_ so."

"You could visit," Anna suggested.

"I'd love to." She reached her hand out to her sister, and when she took it gingerly, the blonde yanked her down on the couch and watched her roll off onto the floor with a giggle. "My apologies. Rapunzel Corona, a very famous painter."

Anna's eyes snapped back to the woman sipping her drink, almost fixated on the woman. She was pretty, no doubt, but also innocent, but in a way that made her think she'd be the first to push her off a dock and call an accident. "Well it's very nice to meet you."

"I'm sure."

Before the conversation could continue, Kristoff cleared his throat. "So, you're living in West Egg, Anna? With all those filthy social climbing bastards?"

"Oh, my house isn't much, it's just there to sleep and eat," She replied quickly, wishing she had something to wrap her hands on to. She settled for fidgeting awkwardly while Elsa fixed her hair. "I'm afraid I don't know anyone there."

"But you must know Hans, right?" Rapunzel interrupted. "Everyone knows him. Or knows of him."

The room seemed to turn ice cold, and Elsa's quick fingers froze on the spot. "Hans?"

"You know him?" Kristoff asked, but was denied a reply when a servant walked in, announcing dinner. The burly blonde man rolled his eyes, moving past them, while Elsa quickly finished her braid and wiped her eyes.

Dinner was full of laughter and half whispered jokes while the servants looked away. While Kristoff pretended to be high and mighty over some book he read about the _dominant white male_ race, Elsa pursed her lips and leaned over to her sister. "He's been reading important books. With long sentences and big words."

The laughter seemed to continue deep into the night, until once again, she heard the sound of the telephone ringing once more, and Elsa's eyes drop to her half finished salad.

"Excuse me," Kristoff said, bustling from the table. Not nearly a second later, and Elsa also excused herself, following him.

"God, they're talking again," Rapunzel said, sliding from her seat so she could angle herself to hear better down the long hall where the telephone was. "You'd think she'd have the decency to not ring at dinner."

"Who?"

"Kristoff's _woman,_ out in Valley. I thought everyone knew."

Before she could reply, both Kristoff and Elsa returned, more disgruntled than before, but Kristoff quickly started making hopeful plans to take a day with Anna.

"Oh, no, Annie, stay here, we have so much to talk about," Elsa replied, reaching out for her hand.

"We'll have fun though-" The sentence was cut off by the shriek of the telephone again, and Elsa froze, looking towards Rapunzel for hope. She sighed and shrugged, while Elsa stood up.

"Come on, Anna. Let's go for a walk."

The redhead quickly rose, exiting the dining room and out towards the garden, where Elsa began to slow her pace, sighing deeply.

"It's so nice to see you again, I just wish they were under better circumstances."

Anna gave a small attempt of a smile to her sister. "Well, you have some good, right? Your daughter? She must be four now, right?"

"Oh, yes. Grace Marie. She walks and talks and is beautiful, of course. But when she was born, Kristoff wasn't even there. He was off and about doing who the hell knew what with whomever he damn well pleased." She sighed, looking across at a bush of red roses. "I remember wishing, when she was born, that she'd be a fool. A beautiful, naive little fool. Because that's the best thing you can be in this world."

* * *

It was late when she got back, eyes heavy as she exited her car. Across the yard she could see the thick bushes and shrubbery built up around her neighbor's house. Shaking her head, she reached for her keys, glad she had set up her bed and blankets before going to dinner, and started to unlock it.

That's when she noticed that a figure had emerged on dock next door, reaching for something, almost unseen, until she made out the tiny gleam of green of Elsa and Kristoff's dock.


End file.
